


Active and Enthusiastic

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Rare Ships on Bingo [14]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Discussions of sex, Exhaustion, F/M, Michele Is An Overbearing Brother, Sexist Attitudes About Sex, mountain climbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Emil has the best incentives for Sara to climb back down the mountain.
Relationships: Sara Crispino/Emil Nekola
Series: Rare Ships on Bingo [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867507
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Rare Ships!!! on BINGO 2020





	Active and Enthusiastic

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Stamina  
> Pairing: Sara Crispino/Emil Nekola

Sara sprawled on the rock, soaking up the sun in hopes that somewhere deep in her body there were solar cells. Going back down the mountain was not going to be fun, not with this burn in her muscles already. It was a good burn, but it was still a burn, and getting back to the ground was going to be just as much work. Maybe a little less since gravity would be on her side and all she had to do was make sure it didn’t do too much of the job for her, but still, it was a lot of work.

Emil didn’t seem to have that problem, bouncing around the top of the mountain like a human puppy. Sara couldn’t help smiling as she watched him frolic. However, she did have one concern. “Hey, love, don’t get yourself so worn out you can’t finish me off tonight. I’d hate to have to tell Mickey you left me unsatisfied at the end of our date…”

“Oh Sara, have some faith, would you?” Emil bounced over and flopped down beside her, one arm wrapping around her while the other hand went up to run fingers through her hair. "I know my limits. I know what I’m going to need tonight. At least, if you can keep up…”

Sara stuck her tongue out at Emil. “Mickey told me once that all the girl has to do is lay there. I could even be asleep and you could still have yourself a great time!”

Emil hugged her tighter. “Mickey is so full of shit. I can’t believe he actually said that to you, isn’t he always worried about dudes just taking advantage of you to get what they want and ignoring you?”

“Exactly.” Sara turned to look at Emil, opening her eyes to see the cute flabbergasted look on his face. “He was telling me that sex wasn’t all that great for women, that men just saw us as living sex toys so I shouldn’t be upset that he kept cockblocking me. Which, I know we’ve had this out with him before, but I wouldn’t be too surprised if you needed to keep some energy to fight with him when we get back to civilization. You know Mickey.”

“Yeah, that was already factored in. If I don’t have to use it on Mickey, I’ve got some ideas to try on you if you’re up for them, but unless you specifically ask for it I’m not gonna just do things to you while you lay there. Awake or asleep, doesn’t matter, it’s so much better when you’re actively participating.” Emil leaned his forehead against hers. “You rested enough to head back down so we can get back and enjoy ourselves that way?”

“Mmmm… tempting,” Sara said. Her muscles twinged in protest as she tried to get up, and she let herself flop back on the rock. “Okay, give me ten more minutes here in the sunshine. Then we can head back down.”

“Sounds good.” Emil got back to his feet and bounced off after something, and Sara closed her eyes to enjoy the warmth.

She opened them again when she felt something touching her leg. Emil had come back and was rubbing her calves gently. It felt amazing. “You are the best boyfriend ever.”

“Thank you. It’s been ten minutes. Ready to go?”

This time when Sara got up, her muscles still protested, but she could overrule. “Sure thing, as long as you promise me a good time when we get home.”


End file.
